The Lucy Messer Collection
by megann310
Summary: A collection of oneshots that involve...you guessed it, Lucy Messer!
1. Stickin' Up For Myself

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided that since one of my favorite things to write are Lucy oneshots, I figured, why not just make a collection of a bunch of oneshots instead of posting them separately? So that's what I've decided to do! I don't know how many chapters, or oneshots, there will be, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy! And besides, I figured this will at least give me something to do while I suffer from writer's block on my other stories, which I promise I will update soon, hopefully. So here's the first oneshot in the collection! Enjoy, and review if you do :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Stickin' Up For Myself**_

"Lucy, come here for a minute."

Seven year old Lucy slowly walked into the kitchen, dreading the conversation that lay ahead for her. She saw her father sitting at the kitchen table, his face in his hands, the phone next to him. She cleared her throat to let him know she was there. He looked up and motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him. She hesitated for a second, but she did as he wanted. Once she sat, it was silent for a minute. He just stared at her as if he didn't know what to say and he was trying to figure itout. Finally, he spoke.

"Why the _hell_ did you punch Brad Sanders today?"

Lucy felt herself slide down in her chair a little. By the tone of his voice, she could tell he wasn't too happy.

"Oh, so you know about that?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, I know about that. I just got off the phone with your teacher. She said you jumped him in class and that she had to pull you off him! What the hell were you thinking?!" he shouted, causing Lucy to flinch. He hardly ever got this mad at her.

Lucy just shrugged, even though she knew it would probably piss him off even more.

"He made me mad, that's all," she stated simply.

"Well, what'd he do?" Danny asked, this time in a softer tone. He hated yelling at his daughter, and even after she'd gotten in a fight, he still couldn't really do it. Besides, he couldn't help but see himself when he looked at her. He couldn't count how many times his own parents would lecture him for fighting at school when he was her age.

"Brad's just mean, okay! He made fun of me for who I chose to write about for my hero essay, sayin' I couldn't write about that person, so I just hit him," she admitted.

"Baby, you attacked the boy. He went home crying." Danny saw a small smile form on Lucy's face when he said this, and part of him wanted to smile with her. Lucy had been talking about how horrible this boy was since kindegarten. He was actually kind of happy Lucy had finally given him what he'd deserved, but he knew Lindsay would kick his ass if he didn't punish her in some way.

"Daddy, you can't be too mad at me. You're the one who says I should stick up for myself."

Danny leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was as if she could read his mind. Like mother, like daughter he supposed.

"Well maybe next time you could find a less violent way of solving your problems. Talk about it to your teacher, or just ignore him. He'll go away eventually," he said.

Lucy nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"But Luce,"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"I am proud of you for sticking up for yourself."

Lucy grinned and jumped out of her chair so she could give him a hug.

"But," he continued, "I do have to give you a punishment. Two weeks, no tv, no dessert. Got it?"

"Got it," she said. She turned to go to her room, but Danny stopped her.

"I want to know, who'd you write about anyway? What, is he a huge Superman fan and you wrote about Batman?"

Lucy shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"So then who'd you write about?" he asked again.

Lucy smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You."


	2. Christmas Wishes

**A/N: I know it's a little early for Christmas time, but I saw some commercial the other day for some Christmas layaway card thing, and this story just came to my head. So, enjoy!**

_**Christmas Wishes**_

Danny had to be crazy. It was the only logical explanation for why he would be in a crowded toy store on Christmas Eve, standing in line with hundreds of kids for an hour, waiting to see Santa. The old Danny Messer would never had been caught dead doing that, but he wasn't that Danny anymore. He was the Danny who would do anything his four year old daughter asked. Oh yes, he was crazy alright. Crazy for that blue eyed angel he called Lucy.

He hadn't even thought his daughter was that interested in seeing Santa until that morning during breakfast. At first he said no, but after she begged for an hour, he finally gave in.

_"Why's seein' Santa so important to you now?" he had asked. _

_"'Cuz Daddy, I forgot to ask for a present, and I've just gotta ask him or else I won't get it!"_

Danny had thought it was a little strange that she thought she had to ask Santa. Normally she'd just tell him or Lindsay, and they'd tell her that they would pass the memo off to Santa. This time was different, but Danny wasn't sure why.

"Come on, Daddy! The line's moving," Lucy said. She pulled at his arm, causing him to cringe in pain. Upon seeing this, Lucy jumped back in fear. "Did I hurt ya?" she asked.

Danny shook his head.

"No, no, I'm fine," he lied.

The truth was, the arm that she pulled was the arm that had been shot only two weeks before, and it still hurt like hell, but there was no way he was letting Lucy know this. He didn't want to make her worry so since the shooting, he had acted like his arm never hurt. As far as Danny could tell, she believed him, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Deciding to leave the topic of his injured arm alone, he chose to talk about something that could always distract Lucy.

"So baby, you excited about Christmas?"

The little girl looked up at him and grinned.

"Yup! I can't wait to see what Santa brings me. Do you think he brought me the dollhouse I've been wanting?" she asked.

Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out tomorrow," he said, thinking to himself that he wished Santa actually would bring her that dollhouse. Then maybe he wouldn't have to stay up til three in the morning trying to set the damn thing up.

"So what time does Mommy get off work?" Lucy asked, causing Danny to sigh.

"Luce, I've told you about a hundred times today. She gets off at three. Now ask me again and I'll be sure Santa doesn't come at all tonight," he said, smirking at the look of fear in his daughter's eyes.

"Okay, I'll remember...three. I'm just excited for tonight!"

Danny smiled at Lucy's enthusiasim, but honestly, he felt the same way. He loved Christmas Eve almost as much as he loved Christmas day. Since Lucy had been born, it had been their tradition to bake Christmas cookies, order in Chinese food, and watch Christmas movies. This year they'd be watching Home Alone. Not exactly a classic Christmas movie, but Lucy loved it.

"Daddy, the line's moving!" Lucy exclaimed, this time tugging at his leg instead of his arm. Danny smiled and nodded, then walked forward. They continued that routine for the next five minutes until they were at the front of the line. Just as they were about to go see Santa, a man dressed as an elf stepped in their way.

"Sorry, Santa has to leave," he said casually, more to Danny than to Lucy.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked.

"He's gotta go. He can't see anymore kids," he said, looking down at Lucy. "Sorry," he said again in an unsympathetic voice. He then turned and walked away, leaving Danny and the other parents who had heard to explain to their children that they wouldn't be seeing Santa after all.

When Danny glanced at his daughter, he saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He looked back at the man, maybe thinking he could convince him to let just one more person see Santa, but there was no chance of that. He was already gone. Although it was probably a good thing he had left on his own, because after the way he acted like he didn't care about the kids, Danny had wanted to kick his little elf ass back to the North Pole.

Danny looked back down at Lucy when he heard her sobbing.

"I...really...wanted to...see Santa," she said inbetween sobs. Danny sighed and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"But he's really gotta go. How else will you get your presents tonight? He's gotta deliver them," he said, praying she'd stop sobbing.

"But I won't get the one present I really want!" she said, sniffling.

"Can't you just tell me what it is you want?" Danny asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Nope, I can only tell Santa."

Danny sighed again and thought of what to do. Finally, he got an idea. Smiling, he stood back up and took Lucy's hand.

"Come on, I think I might just know where Santa is going first."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"But Daddy, why would Santa go to where you and Mommy work?" Lucy asked, following Danny through the halls of the lab.

"What, you don't think the people who work here deserve presents, too? Besides, I think he's just visiting," he said, grinning when he turned the corner.

Standing in the middle of the hall was Lindsay and 'Santa'. Danny couldn't help but grin even wider when he saw Lucy's eyes get brighter.

"Santa!" she yelled, running towards the man. Once she reached him, she practically knocked him over by jumping in his arms.

"Oh, why hello! You wouldn't happen to be Lucy now, would you?" he asked. Lucy just nodded, shocked at the fact that not only was Santa holding her, but he also knew her name. "I heard you were looking for me. It seems you forgot to tell me something that you wanted for Christmas. What would that be?"

Lucy glanced back at her parents, who were standing close to her, smiling. She then turned her head back to Santa and leaned in closer so she could whisper what she wanted.

"My daddy was hurt and I just want him to be safe. I don't want him comin' home hurt no more. You can take back all my toys, and I won't even get mad, 'cuz the only thing I want for Christmas is for him to be okay. Can ya please give me that? I promise I'll be good, I really will. I just want him to still be here to tuck me in at night and read me stories and all do all that stuff that only he can do."

Lucy had tears in her eyes, and when Danny looked at Lindsay, he saw that she did, too. He felt his own tears escape from his eyes, and he quickly brushed them away. He hadn't realized how much the shooting had actually affected Lucy, since she never mentioned it. It broke his heart knowing she felt this way, that she had this fear of him dying deep inside of her. He wanted to just take her in his arms now and never let her go, but he decided that he'd wait to do that after Santa was done talking.

"Well Lucy, as much as I'd love to tell you that your daddy will never get hurt, I can't. There's always that chance that something can happen to him, but I will let you know this. He loves you more than you'll ever know, and no matter what happens to him, he'll always love you, even if he's not here. Now, since he is still here, I suggest that you go and spend as much time with him as you can. Can you do that for me?" he asked, and Lucy nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Okay, good. Now before I leave, I want you to have this," he said, reaching into his pocket with his hand that wasn't holding Lucy. He pulled something out, and Lucy smiled. It was an ornament with a picture of her and Danny, taken sometime in the last couple of weeks. Danny was suprised when he saw it, not realizing that 'Santa' actually had a gift for her.

"Now I've got to go. Those presents won't get delivered by themselves," Santa said, winking as he put Lucy back on the ground. "You have a very merry Christmas."

Lucy stood watching as Santa walked away, a huge smile on her face. She then turned to face her parents.

"Look, Santa gave me a present!"

"That's great, sweetie. Why don't we go and show Aunt Stella," Lindsay said, taking Lucy's hand to take her to the break room. As they walked away, Lindsay turned her head and gave Danny a smile. Danny smiled back, silently thanking her for taking Lucy away for a moment. He needed a minute to collect himself so he didn't totally break down in front of his daughter.

"Danny, where's Lucy?"

Danny turned around and laughed.

"Mac, you can change out of that Santa costume now. By the way, where'd you get that ornament from?"

Mac stood before Danny, dressed in his costume, a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? What ornament?" he asked.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"What ornament? The one you gave Luce, that ornament," Danny replied.

"Danny, I don't know what you're talking about. I just changed into this costume. I haven't even seen Lucy yet."

The smile on Danny's face faded. He knew his boss, and he could tell that right now, he wasn't joking around. He shook his head in disbelief. There had to be a logical explanation for what had just happened.

After all, Santa wasn't real, right?

**By the way, the 'tradition' that I wrote about in the story is actually my family Christmas tradition. Just thought I'd add that in the story :)**

**Review please? They are very appreciated!**


	3. Lucy's F

_**Lucy's F**_

It was Lindsay's day off and so far, nothing had gone as she had planned. The heel on her favorite boot had broken, the bakery she went to every morning had been out of blueberry muffins, and now, instead of enjoying a nice lunch with Danny during his break, they were both at school. They had been there for a parent-teacher conference with Lucy's history teacher since apparently, she had an F in that class.

"I'll bet that Jason kid is the reason she's failing," Danny mumbled as the two of them walked down the empty hallway to the exit.

"Who's Jason?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh you know, the one with the _gorgeous_ green eyes who's just so _super_ nice," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Lucy's words, not mine," he added when he saw the amused look on Lindsay's face.

"Wait," Lindsay said. She had stopped walking and the amused look was now gone. "Lucy told you who she likes?"

Danny laughed and shook his head.

"No way, I think Luce knows not to tell me stuff like that. I just overheard her talkin' to Stella one day, and she said that this kid is in her history class, so maybe she's failing because she's a little distracted," he said, noticing the suprised look in his wife's eyes. "Has she not said anything about him to you?"

Lindsay sighed and shook her head.

"No. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. She only goes to you. And apparently Stella, too."

Danny wanted to talk to Lindsay and try to cheer her up, but suddenly his phone started beeping. He pulled out out of his pocket and cursed under his breath.

"It's Mac. I gotta go," he said, giving Lindsay a quick kiss before heading to the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about Lucy, babe. I'm sure she'll come to you when she's ready to talk."

Lindsay nodded, hoping he was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Lindsay was in the kitchen fixing dinner while Lucy sat at the table working on her extra credit history assignment. Lucy hadn't talked much since she had gotten home from school, and Lindsay decided not to push her. So they remained silent, each doing their own thing. It wasn't until dinner was ready when the silence was broken.

"Mom, can I ask you something?

Lindsay looked up from her plate full of food and nodded.

"Sure," she said.

"Who was the first guy you liked? And not the kind of like where you only think the boy is cute, but the first time you _really_ liked someone," she asked.

When she heard the question, Lindsay felt as though God really had answered her prayers. Finally, Lucy was going to open up to her. While she thought about the answer, she couldn't even try to hide the huge smile that was forming.

"His name was Michael Perry," she finally answered, chuckling at the memory of her first love. "He was sixteen, and I was fifteen, only a year older than you. I remember he had a really nice truck and he used to give me rides to school in it, which nearly gave your grandpa a heart attack," she said.

Lucy giggled.

"I bet Daddy would probably have a heart attack if I was riding in cars with boys."

"Something tells me your daddy has plans on locking you in a closet when it comes time for you to date, just so he won't have a heart attack," Lindsay said, joining her daugher in laugher. "Anyway, Michael was the captain of the football team. Every girl wanted him, and I felt so special that he'd chosen me. We dated for a year, and I even thought I would marry him someday. I gave everything to him, but he ended up breaking my heart."

Lindsay let her mind wander back to the moment she caught Michael in a very compromising postion with a cheerleader. She shook her head, getting rid of the image. She glanced at her daugher and decided to leave that bit of information out of the story.

"So why do you want to know about him?" Lindsay asked. She watched as Lucy pushed her peas around on the plate before answering.

"I think I'm really starting to like someone," she said quietly. When she looked up and saw that Lindsay was waiting patiently to hear the rest, she continued, "His name's Jason. He's in my history class, and he's really cute. But I don't like him for that. He's also really nice and funny."

Lindsay smiled as she listened to Lucy talk all about Jason. It was nice to be having a mother-daugher girl talk. She only hoped that they would happen more often.

"So do you think he likes you?" Lindsay asked after Lucy had finished saying all the great things about the boy.

"I don't know. I mean, he smiles at me a lot, and he's always tryin' to make me laugh."

"It sounds like he does like you. Maybe you could ask him to do something with you and your friends over the weekend," Lindsay suggested.

"You think he'd say yes?" Lucy asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Of course he will. But before you go making any plans, you've got to promise me that you'll only talk to him before and after class, not during. I don't want you failing your class anymore."

Lucy smiled.

"Okay, I promise."

"And," Lindsay said, "I also just want to let you know that you can always talk to me. You know that, right? You can talk to me about anything."

"I know," Lucy said, getting out of her chair so she could hug Lindsay. "I love you, Mom."

Lindsay smiled the biggest smile of the day as she hugged her daughter back.

"I love you too, sweetie."

The day may not have started out as Lindsay had wanted, but it sure did end better than she had ever expected.

**Fluffiness. Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it? :) By the way, this is based off the **_**Everybody Loves Raymond**_** episode, titled **_**Ally's F**_**, which ironically in that episode, Sid plays the teacher! **

**Oh, and I'll give a cookie to anyone who knows the song that I based Lindsay's first love off of.**

**P.S.-**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and thanks to everyone who is reading. So please keep reading and reviewing, and I'll be one happy girl :)**


	4. Harry

Don Flack was walking down the hall of the crime lab, about to leave, when he saw Lindsay in her office. She had just slammed her phone down, looking frustrated. Concerned about his close friend, Flack headed to the office instead of the elevators.

"Hey Linds, what's up?" he asked as he stood in the doorway and watched as she ran her hand down her face.

"There's this wedding tomorrow and I find out this morning that the dress Lucy was going to wear doesn't fit her anymore. But Danny and I can't take her shopping because we're both really busy with work since we both have tomorrow off, and everyone who usually watches Lucy are busy, too," Lindsay explained.

"I can take her," Flack offered. "I've got the afternoon off, so I have the time."

"Are you sure taking a five year old shopping for dresses is how you want to spend your afternoon off?" Lindsay asked.

"I'd do anything for my favorite niece," he said, grinning. Lindsay smiled back.

"Thank you so much, Flack," she said before handing him a small piece of paper, "That has her size and the list of colors that the dresses are allowed to be. Why the bride decided to make the wedding color coordinated, I'll never know."

"Alright, got it. Where is Lucy right now?" Flack asked.

"In Mac's office. Thanks again for this. I owe you."

"Hey, it's no problem."

_____________________________________________

"What do you think of this one?" Flack asked as he held up a purple dress to show Lucy. She made a face when she saw it.

"It's ugly. All of 'em are ugly. I hate dresses. Why do i hafta wear one?" she asked. Flack sighed as he put the dress back on the rack. He should have known this wouldn't be easy. Wearing Converse, jeans, and a Yankees t-shirt, it was obvious to see that Lucy was a tomboy who would not be caught wearing a frilly dress. And since this was the seventh dress she had turned down, Flack was beginning to wonder if Danny and Lindsay were lying about being busy today. They probably just didn't want to deal with their daughter's stubborness. And at this point, he didn't blame them.

"Luce, you have to wear clothes like this to a wedding. So come on, if you had to pick any of these dresses, which would you choose?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she began looking through the dresses. "I guess this one's not as bad as the rest," she said, picking out a green dress. Flack looked at the list of allowed colors and sighed in relief when he saw that green was acceptable.

"Great, now go try it on. And if you don't complain too much, I'll take you to get ice cream."

_____________________________________________

About ten minutes later, Flack and Lucy were heading to the register of Macy's, dress in hand. Just as they were about to reach it, Lucy stopped.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

Flack turned around and saw that Lucy had a worried look on her face. "Who's Harry?"

"Harry the Hippo, duh!" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Flack thought about what she had said, then he realized she was talking about her stuffed hippo. Lucy had that thing since she was born. Danny had gotten it when he decided to basically buy the entire baby store after he found Lindsay was pregnant. No one expected Lucy to get as attached as she did. She wouldn't go anywhere without it. It was her security blanket. And now Flack realized that she had the hippo when they entered the store, but now she didn't.

"Do you know where you had it last?"

"He, not it!" she corrected, "And I don't remember. Someone must have taken him!"

"Or you could have dropped _him._"

Lucy shook her head. "Why would I do that? I'm a good mommy. Oh no, he must have been hipponapped!" she said loudly. A couple of people close by gave her strange looks. Flack just gave the people a smile. "Uncle Flack, you've gotta tell people! Make sure the news knows! Tell people in the store to be on the lookout! No one's leavin' with my hippo."

Flack couldn't help but laught at the little girl's determination.

"You can't be laughin'! This is serious," she said, giving him a glare to show that this was no laughing matter.

"Okay, okay, but sweetie, how am I supposed to do those things?" he asked.

"You can show your badge to people. Question 'em. That's what Daddy tells me he does, and you pretty much do the same thing as him, right? So Uncle Flack, go do your job!"

"Yeah, but that's usually when I'm asking questions about people, not hippos," he said. When he saw the disappointed look on Lucy's face, he let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, come on, I'll talk to the lady at the register."

Lucy grinned as Flack pulled out his badge and walked up to the register.

"Can I help you?" the attractive young woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm Detective Flack," he said, showing her the badge. "I have to report a missing, uh, person."

The woman looked shocked. "Someone went missing here? In the store?" Flack nodded. "Okay, I'll alert people over the intercom. This is a big store, I'm sure the person is here somewhere. Now what's the person's description?"

Flack thought a couple of seconds about how to describe him.

"Well, he's pretty short, and fat. He's got two large front teeth. He's pretty, uh, gray. And he responds to the name of Harry," Flack said.

"Okay, so he's short and fat, has two large front teeth, has gray hair, and responds to the name of Harry. Harry what?"

"Uh, Hippo. Harry Hippo," Flack responded. The woman gave him a strange look.

"What an odd last name. What's his nationality?" she asked.

"He's a hippopopamus," Lucy piped in.

"A what?"

A hippopo_tamus_," Flack said. He could feel his entire face turning bright red.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the lady asked, glaring at him.

"You'd think so, now wouldn't you?" Flack said, laughing a bit. When he saw that the woman was still glaring at him, he quit. "Look, my niece here lost her favorite stuffed hippo. It means the world to her, and I'd really appreciate it if you used your little intercom thing to let people in the store know."

"Look sir, I--"

"Listen," Flack began, glancing at the woman's nametag on her shirt, "Listen Rebecca, do you mind if I call you that? Well, if you do this for me, I promise you I'll make sure it's worth it for you. How's dinner at seven on Friday?"

Flack grinned and he could see the woman blush.

"It's a good thing you're cute," she said as she picked up the phone. "Attention shoppers, please be on the lookout for a stuffed hippo. If found, please come to the second floor in the children's department."

Flack looked down at Lucy and saw her beaming up at him.

"Now is there anything else I can help you with?" Rebecca asked, still blushing from before.

"Yeah, I'd like to buy this dress, and I'd like your number so I can call you about Friday."

________________________________________________

After twenty minutes of waiting, Flack was about to go to the toy store and buy a new hippo for Lucy. Only when he looked at Lucy and saw how hopeful she was, he knew he couldn't. Besides, a new hippo couldn't replace the memories she had with the old one.

"Excuse me."

Flack and Lucy both turned around. Lucy's eyes lit up when she saw what the man who had spoken to them was holding in his hands.

"Are you the people looking for the hippo?" the man asked.

Lucy nodded and ran over to the man, taking the hippo from his hands. She held it tightly, then walked away.

"Luce, don't you think you should thank this man? He brought Harry back," Flack said, pointing to the kind stranger. Lucy looked at the man, then at Flack. She tugged on his pant leg, wanting him to bend down to her level so she could whisper something in his ear.

"He might be a suspect. I think we've gotta question him," she whispered.

"But he brought Harry back. If he wanted to do bad things to Harry, he probably wouldn't bring him back," Flack said, hoping Lucy would just let him go. She wouldn't.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, right?" she asked. Flack sighed and nodded. As he walked over to the man, he made a mental reminder to talk to Danny about him telling Lucy so much about their jobs.

"Sir, I know this is going to sound odd, but my niece wants to question you. I know, it's crazy, but you see, I'm a detective and--"

"I understand," the man said, giving Flack a kind smile, "I've got a daughter about that age, so I know what it's like."

Flack smiled in appreciation, then he motioned for Lucy to come join them. "Alright Lucy, question away."

"Okay mister, where'd you find Harry?" Lucy asked first.

"On the elevator," the man answered.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't snatch him right out of my hands?" she questioned, using lots of hand gestures. Flack had to laugh to himself about how much she reminded him of Danny at this moment. He could see her growing up and becoming a detective.

"No, I really did just find him on the elevator."

Lucy nodded and thought about what the man said.

"So then why'd you pick my hippo up? Was it to steal him? Or to hurt him?" Lucy asked in a loud voice. The man shook his head.

"No, I heard that there was a missing hippo, and my intention was to bring him back to his owner, which I have," he said.

Lucy then looked at Flack. "Uncle Flack, I think this man's innocent," she declared.

"You know what Luce? I think he is too."

Lucy turned back to the man. "Thanks for finding my hippo!"

"No problem. You take care of that hippo now, okay?" he said.

"Oh, don't worry. I will," Lucy said, smiling. She turned and began to skip off to the elevators. Flack thanked the man again and went to go join his niece.

_________________________________________________

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what!"

Lindsay turned away from her computer screen and smiled when she saw her daughter running to her, Flack following close behind with a shopping bag in his hand.

"What, baby?" she asked, laughing at how hyper the five year old was.

"Uncle Flack got a date with the Macy's lady, and I got to question a suspect!" she said, grinning proudly at her accomplishment of handling her first ever suspect. Lindsay gave Flack a confused look as Lucy continued to talk, "And then I got ice cream! Mint chocolate chip, my favorite. Is Daddy here? I wanna tell him about my suspect! Uncle Flack says he'll be proud."

"Uh, yeah, he's down the hall with Stella," she answered. She watched as Lucy ran out of the room to find Danny, then she turned her attention to Flack.

"All I wanted you to do was get her a dress. What happened?" she asked, an amused look forming on her face.

"Well you see, it all has to do with that damn hippo Danny got her...."


	5. The Kiss

Lucy was sitting in the backseat of her parent's car, staring out the window, trying her hardest not to yawn. It was only eight o'clock and she was already tired, but she couldn't be. It was New Year's Eve, and she wanted to stay up to midnight like all of the adults. She just needed something to entertain her, which she was hoping this party her parents were dragging her to would do just that.

"So Messer, who're you planningon kissing tonight?" Lindsay asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. Lucy's ears perked up at her mother's words and her curiosity took over. This should be interesting. After all, Lucy thought that her daddy only kissed her mommy.

"Oh you know, I'm hopin' there'll be some hot blonde at this party tonight," Danny answered, grinning when Lindsay smacked him on the arm. "Kidding, I'm kidding. I'll be kissing you at midnight."

"What makes you think I want to kiss you?" Lindsay asked, "I may find someone else."

"Woah now, Montana. This ain't a swinger's party that we're goin' to. There's gonna be kids at this party," Danny said, glancing back at Lucy.

"You're the one who started it--"

"Mommy, Daddy," Lucy said suddenly, "Why are you guys wantin' to kiss people at midnight?"

"It's a tradition. People always kiss people at midnight," Lindsay answered.

"Why?"

"Because who you spend New Year's Eve with will determine how you spend the rest of the year," Danny said, causing Lindsay to laugh, "What?"

"Babe, have you been watching The O.C. on SoapNet again?"

"What? No, why wouldyou think that?"

"Because that's definitely a line from the show," Lindsay said, smirking at him.

"Whatever, it's still true," he said, directing the conversation to Lindsay instead of Lucy, "All the New Year's Eves I spend with random women, the rest of my year didn't go well, but the year I spend it alone, I met you during that year," he explained.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe. Danny Messer, alone on New Year's Eve? What, were you having surgery?"

"No. I had the flu," Danny said, ignoring the laughter from his wife.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the conversation her parents were having. She was annoyed by the fact that they seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

"So do I get to kiss a boy at midnight?" Lucy asked innocently, smiling when they both stopped talking about whatever it was they were talking about. She had their attention again.

"Hell no," Danny answered automatically. "Wait, I take that back. You can kiss me, but I'm the only one."

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"Because it's a rule. A rule that says no litle girls that have a daddy are allowed to kiss other boys, especially little girls named Lucy."

"But Daddy, you kiss Mommy all the time! And Mommy has a daddy," Lucy argued.

"That's different," Danny stated.

"How?"

"Yeah, how?" Lindsay asked, giggling. Danny cast a glare in her direction.

"Well, I, uh..."

Lucy gasped loudly.

"Daddy! You broked the rule!"

Lindsay was laughing harder now.

"Way to go, Montana. Make me look like the bad guy."

Lindsay shrugged, then turned so she could face her daughter.

"You see baby, what you have to do is find someone who's willing to break the rules because he loves you and isn't afraid to take on your daddy. Then you'll know that he's the one for you," Lindsay said. Lucy thought about this, then nodded.

"Okay, I get it," she said.

"Good, great. Now let's end this conversation," Danny said, parking the car, "We're here."

_____________________________________

It was midnight, and Danny was about to kiss Lindsay when they were interrupted by Stella.

"Hey you two, hate to interrupt, but what is your five year old daughter doing?" she asked, pointed across the room. The two looked to where Stella was pointing, and what they saw was Lucy giving a boy a kiss. Danny's jaw dropped as he made his way across the room.

"Lucy! What're you doin'?" he asked when he got to her.

"Guess what, Daddy! This is Max, and he says he's willing to break the rule!" Lucy said excitedly, a proud grin on her face.

Across the room, Lindsay laughed when she saw Danny's face grow red in anger. She swore, if the boy weren't only five years old, he would have kicked his ass.

"Well," Stella said, handing her friend a glass of champagne, "here's to another year of Danny being a wonderfully, overprotective father." She held her own glass out, and Lindsay clinked hers against it. They took a sip, then stood and watched as Danny tried to deal with his baby girl's first kiss.

**So it's Halloween, and I wrote a New Year's Eve story. I'm a little screwy on my holidays, don't ya think? But this idea came to my head the other day, and I just had to write it. It's short, but I like it. I hope you do, too. And happy Halloween, everyone!**


	6. False Alarm

**Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews!**

**And now it's finally time for.....a Mac/Lucy story! It's a little more serious than the other oneshots I've for this story, but I kind of like it. I hope you do, too :)**

There was a knock at the office door.

Mac Taylor looked up from his case file and smiled when he saw his seventeen year old goddaughter standing outside of the office. Setting the file down on his desk, he motioned with his hands for her to enter the room. He continued to smile until he saw the mixture of fear and worry written on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Lucy sighed loudly as she started to pace back and forth. "Ya know, normally I would lie and say nothing's wrong, but I'm freaking out right now and you're the only person I feel like I can talk to," she said, the worried look increasing on her face.

"Calm down, Lucy. Have a seat," Mac said, pointing to the small couch. Once she had taken a seat, he stood up and walked to the other side of his desk, then leaned against it, facing Lucy. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

Upon hearing the question, Lucy quickly looked down at her lap, trying to think of the words to say. Luckily, Mac had always been a patient man with her, so she knew he wouldn't hurry her in coming out with the truth. That was a good thing, since Lucy was terrified of saying it out loud. She wished there could be another way of saying it, an easier way, but she knew that in the end, the result would be the same. People would still be disappointed in her, no matter how easy it was to say.

Finally, Lucy found the courage to speak the words that she had been so frightened to say.

"I think I'm pregnant."

She had said the words in almost a whisper, and Lucy wondered if Mac had even heard. When she looked up at him, she could tell by the shocked look on his face that he had indeed heard her. She was able to breathe a bit easier when she saw that he didn't look angry. He was just shocked.

"I know it seems weird that I'm telling you," Lucy continued, "but I don't know who else to turn to right now. Dad would probably kill me if I told him. And Mom. Well, she'd just be disappointed. Same with Dad. I just don't think I'm ready to see that look of disappointment in their eyes. And you've always told me that I could talk to you, no matter what, so that's why I'm here."

Mac nodded, still taking in the words that had just come out of Lucy's mouth. When she had walked into the office, he had expected her to be having issues with friends or school. This was the last thing he had ever thought he would hear. He honestly didn't know how to react. When he saw the tears forming in her eyes, though, he knew that at this point, she didn't need a lecture. She just needed someone to be there to comfort her, which was exactly what he would do.

Leaving his standing position by his desk, Mac went and joined Lucy on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders and let her lay her head on his.

"I'm scared," she said quietly.

"I know," Mac answered, "But everything will be okay. Have you taken a test yet?"

"No. I guess I've felt too ashamed to buy one."

Mac felt his heart flutter at Lucy's answer. There was a chance that she wasn't pregnant at all. For Lucy's sake, he prayed that she wasn't.

"Why don't I take you to the drug store and you can get one. Then we can start our worrying after you find out if you are or not. Sound good?"

Lucy lifted her head up off of his shoulder and wiped the tears off her face. She then nodded and stood up.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"How many do you think I should get?" Lucy asked as she stared at the choices of pregnancy tests. She then looked at Mac, waiting for an answer.

"Get three," he answered. Lucy nodded and picked out three boxes of tests. Mac walked behind her as she walked to the register, still not believing this was happening. He couldn't stop seeing the image of her as a seven year old little girl, skipping happily into the lab, showing anyone who cared that she'd lost her two front teeth. He felt like Lucy should still be that little girl, and not the young woman he was with today. He knew she had to grow up sooner or later. He just wished that the whole pregnancy thing would come much later in her life. Of course, he had to try and hide a smile when he thought of Danny being a grandpa. Mac was sure that he'd just be _thrilled_ at that new duty in his life.

When Lucy and Mac reached the register, they both didn't fail to notice the amused look on the cashier's face. He rang up their items, then once Mac paid, he handed the bag to Lucy, but he directed his question to Mac.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be with her?"

Lucy grabbed the bag. "Where's your bathroom?" she asked angrily.

The young man pointed to the back of the store, laughing. Lucy stormed off to the bathroom. Mac quickly followed and stood outside the restroom door, holding his breath. The moment of truth would be there soon. He didn't know if he could handle it.

A few minutes passed, and he soon heard the unlocking of the bathroom door. When the door opened, Mac entered.

"I set the timer on my phone, so now all we have to do is wait," Lucy said. Her voice was shaky, and Mac could see the nervous sweat forming on her forehead.

"Lucy," he said gently. Lucy looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "If you are pregnant, I want you to know that we'll all still love you. Especially your mom and dad. I know it'll be scary telling them, but they aren't going to hate you. They could never hate you, no matter what you do. And if you want, I'll be there with you when you tell them."

"That'd be really nice of you. Besides, someone's going to have to hold down Dad when he decides to try and kill me," Lucy said, giving a small smile.

"I don't think he'll try to kill you. I would make sure your boyfriend is out of town that day, though," Mac said, laughing. Lucy soon joined him in laughter, feeling more relaxed than she had before. Soon, however, the laughter stopped and they both waited in silence for the results of the test.

After what seemed like forever to the two, Lucy's phone finally started beeping. Lucy took a deep breath as she walked over to the bathroom sink. She inspected the tests one by one, then she slowly turned around. Mac felt relief rush through his body when he saw the huge smile on Lucy's face.

"Negative. They're all negative," she said, tears of relief and happiness falling down her face.

"I'm glad," Mac said, pulling Lucy into a hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this with me," Lucy said.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad I can be there for you."

Lucy nodded as the two left the bathroom and headed back to the lab.

"Oh, and Uncle Mac..."

"Don't worry, Luce. Your parents don't have to know. Your secret's safe with me."

Lucy beamed as she gave Mac a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she said, still smiling.

"I love you, too, Lucy-Lu," he replied, smiling back.

They both entered the doors to the crime lab, both feeling a lot better than they had when they left. Mac was feeling better because his goddaughter wasn't having a baby, and Lucy feeling better because she knew that no matter what, she would always be able to count on her godfather.

**Review please :)**


	7. The Tooth Fairy

**So this one's based off of what my grandpa told me to do after I lost one of my teeth. And I couldn't thank him enough for telling me :)**

**Hope you like it!**

The elevator doors opened up at the floor of the crime lab, and Flack walked out, looking around for his best friend. He didn't see Danny anywhere, but he did see Lindsay in her office. She looked up from her paperwork, smiled, then waved at him. Flack waved back, then he chuckled in amusement when he saw Danny's chair spin around fast, revealing little Lucy. Her face lit up when she realized who her mother was waving at, and she quickly jumped out of the chair and ran out into the hallway.

"Uncle Flack, guess what?!" she shouted, running straight into Flack's arms.

"What's up?" Flack asked.

"Look," Lucy said, grinning widely. She pointed at her bottom teeth, and Flack noticed that there was a tooth missing.

"You lost your first tooth!" Flack said, laughing when the little girl nodded her head excitedly. She could hardly contain her happiness about losing a tooth.

"Yup. And Mommy says that if I put it under my pillow tonight, a fairy will bring me money! She says that I'll prolly get fifty cents or somethin' like that."

"Fifty cents? That's nothing!" Flack responded. When he saw the look of confusion on Lucy's face, he bent down so he was eye level with her. "I'll tell you a way to get more money than that. All you gotta do is write a nice letter to the Tooth Fairy, asking if you can have ten dollars instead, then place it under your pillow with the tooth. The Tooth Fairy will think it's so adorable, she won't be able to resist giving you the money."

Lucy's eyes grew wide at the thought of having ten dollars. She could buy so much candy with that much money!

"Does that really work?" she asked, curious to know if she would be getting that amount of money in the morning or not.

"Worked like a charm for me when I was a kid. I'm sure it'll work for you," Flack answered.

"Thanks for tellin' me, Uncle Flack. You're the best," she said, hugging him. She then looked past him and smiled. "Hi Daddy!"

Flack turned around and saw Danny walking to them.

"Hey, Luce," he said, smiling at his daughter. He then looked at Flack. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, baby," Danny said, kissing Lucy. He then waved to Lindsay and then headed to the elevators.

"See you later, kid," Flack said to Lucy, winking to her as he walked away. He couldn't wait to see her again, just so he could find out if Danny decided to go with her adorable letter to the Tooth Fairy. Of course, knowing Danny, Flack figured that he probably would. After all, he could never say no to his daughter.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay were standing outside of Lucy's bedroom door, debating on who should go in and slip the money under her pillow.

"I should do it," Lindsay argued, "When I was in Montana last year, I put the money under my nephew's pillow without waking him up. So I think you should let me do it! I know I won't wake her up."

Danny sighed. They'd been arguing about this for the last five minutes. He just decided to give up and handed Lindsay the fifty cents in his hand.

"Good luck," Danny said, walking down the hall to their own bedroom. He sat on the bed and waited for Lindsay to return. When she did, he noticed the amused look on her face. He then noticed a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look what our daughter left the tooth fairy," Lindsay said, handing the paper to Danny. As he read it, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

_Deer Ms. Tooth Fary, or Mr. Tooth Fary,_

_I think I need ten dolars. Fifty cents is fine to, but I think I need ten dolars. I realy want candy. I can't get no candy with fifty cents! So pleese, can you give me ten dolars?I promise I will be a good girl! Pleese, pleese, pleese?_

_From, _

_Lucy D. Messer_

Danny was laughing now as he handed the letter back to Flack. He then pulled his wallet out and took got a ten dollar bill.

"I knew she was going to write this. I heard Flack telling her to do it today," he said, still laughing. Lindsay was laughing, also, until she saw the money in Danny's hand.

"Wait, you're not actually going to give her ten dollars, are you?" Lindsay asked, "She's six! What is she going to do with ten dollars?"

"She'll do just like she said in her letter. She'll buy candy. And lots of it, too. And then we can let Flack babysit her after she's eaten it all in one day," Danny said, smirking.

"I can't wait to see the look on Flack's face the day that happens," Lindsay said, laughing again.

Danny stood up and walked to their bedroom door, ready to go and deliver the money to Lucy's room. Before he left, he turned around and grinned at Lindsay.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes ten dollars is missing from his wallet."

**Short, yes, I know. But I hope you review. And like always, I love all the reviews that you all left me for the last chapter. **


End file.
